Heridas de Guerra
by Malinalli Coy
Summary: Por diversas circunstancias Anthony forma parte del ejército germano durante la Primera Guerra Mundial; hasta él llegan noticias de un prisionero llamado Alistar Cornwell. Al intentar liberarlo se encuentra con el desafío de liberar a otra prisionera: La Duquesa de Grandchester. Esta es la historia de cómo el amor es capaz de vencer toda adversidad.
1. Chapter 1

**A mi amiga Annaliz. **

**Con todo mi agradecimiento.**

**HERIDAS DE GUERRA**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Esta historia es ficticia, no pretende, de ninguna manera, hacer que los hechos y personajes aquí descritos sean fieles a la realidad histórica y social durante tiempos de la Gran Guerra.**

**Prólogo**

Porque la guerra no debe menguar el amor.

Porque el amor mengua cuando no se le cuida y protege.

Porque el amor se desvanece… Sí. Se desvanece cuando no es amor verdadero.

Porque también perdura cuando es genuino.

Porque para seguir viviendo tienes que perdonar y olvidar.

Porque dentro de cada ser perfecto hay un ser imperfecto que quiere ser amado en su imperfección.

Porque la vida con heridas no se disfruta.

Porque perdonar no es olvidar…

Porque solo después de perdonar alcanzas la felicidad.

Porque al final, has descubierto que la felicidad nadie te la puede brindar.

Porque hoy sabes que la felicidad está dentro de ti… o no lo está.

**Capítulo 1**

**El Feldwebel**

_No hay ni un corazón que valga la pena  
Ni uno solo que no venga herido de guerra_

_Y sigo aqui. Cuánto silencio hay..._

_(Miguel Bosé –No hay ni un corazón que valga la pena – canción)_

En el cielo las nubes grises, casi negras, se deslizaban amenazantes y lentas; como si estuviesen esperando el momento adecuado, como si se aliaran con el ejército enemigo y estuviesen dispuestas a echar a perder la noche. Pronto solo habría la natural penumbra; en las calles de Berlín se escuchaba el bullicio, notas de valses que disfrazaban un mundo en guerra… notas que olvidaban la cacofonía de los campos bélicos. Pronto el baile de gala daría inicio en un esfuerzo de los líderes de la milicia de hacer creer al pueblo que todo andaba bien para su ejército.

En las casas de los militares, sus mujeres se ataviaban en un esfuerzo latente por ser las más hermosas de la noche. Los niños ya estaban en sus camas.

El aroma de muerte se percibía fuertemente, sin embargo era un intruso. Tal como los ladrones nocturnos que entran por las bardas de los patios traseros. Todos se esforzaban por ignorarlo, era un incómodo invitado, pero invitado al fin y al cabo.

Había llovido durante todo el día y la precipitación había mojado notablemente las empedradas calles de la ciudad. Algunos uniformes de gala del ejército alemán incluían las botas así que mientras la mayoría de los caballeros caminaban a paso firme, las damas levantaban la falda de sus vaporosos vestidos tratando de evitar a toda costa arruinar su imagen.

Todavía en su mansión, un alto oficial descansaba cómodamente en un sillón frente a una chimenea cuyo fuego agonizante danzaba con movimientos prácticamente agonizantes, sin embargo, sobreviviendo hasta el último aliento… el último restiro; casi estaba convertido en pavesas, sin embargo, el oficial se acercó y atizó la leña. En esos momentos de soledad y calidez, se permitía brevísimos instantes; viajes a momentos que nunca existieron, a sueños rotos… a heridas provocadas en su adolescencia.

Le parecía que habían transcurridos muchos años; se sentía viejo y sin vida. Solamente la imagen frente al espejo era capaz de convencerlo de su juventud.

Las luces estaban apagadas y los colores naranjas se combinaban cálidamente. Aún había mil cosas buenas en el mundo, al menos eso era lo que el joven oficial se esforzaba en repetir una y otra vez. Aunque sus memorias fuesen dolorosa, aunque sintiera el mismo fuego frente a él consumirlo por dentro, aunque su corazón estuviese triste… ausente.

Afuera, un relámpago atravesó el cielo, un relámpago con una energía que sobrepasaba lo común; la luz se abrió paso sobre las montañas de tal forma que iluminó el ambiente como si fuese de día tan solo por un momento. El trueno entonces irrumpió en los oídos del joven haciéndolo estremecer, apretó sus puños sin separar la vista del fuego que pronto cedería por completo na la obscuridad. El enorme ventanal entonces se abrió súbitamente por el fuerte viento que anunciaba una tormenta y las cortinas delicadas y transparentes se elevaron tanto que casi llegaron hasta la lámpara que coronaba el techo en un baile sensual donde el viento, su pareja las conducía en un rítmico vaivén.

¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí?

El destino había sido muy cruel con él en diferentes ocasiones, pero… esto era el colmo.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en la Cruz de Hierro que lucía en su uniforme como premio de heroicos hechos y entonces un extraño brillo apareció en su rostro.

Interrumpió su descanso y se levantó para ir a cerrar las ventanas. ¿Qué sería lo peor que pudiese pasar si él no atendía la invitación de departir con los más altos líderes del ejército Alemán? Ya alguna vez había desairado a su líder ¿qué más daba si lo hacía una vez más? Finalmente, él no tenía una mujer que fuera con él. ¿Por qué debía presentarse? Era un hombre de pocos amigos, pero estaba seguro que ya más de uno había invitado a alguna señorita pensando en él. Siempre lo hacían: No solo llevaban una pareja de baile, siempre llevaban una señorita más con la idea de que esta si fuese la elegida del corazón del oficial.

Decidió que debía resignarse. Esta era la mejor oportunidad para ganarse la confianza del canciller. Se levantó mirando fijamente el fuego agonizante, abrochó los botones superiores de su camisa y la fajó en su pantalón, casi automáticamente acomodó su cinturón y después se dirigió al perchero donde su casaca lo esperaba. Respiró profundo y por fin la vistió asegurándose de que luciera perfecta. Se miró en el espejo con escrutinio. Era gallardo, con porte. Aún con su mirar ausente, el joven oficial era capaz de adueñarse del lugar.

Hizo un rápido recuento del día en que fue reclutado: Durante dos años había pasado desapercibido en el pueblo de Lorena. Hospedado por una de las familias más poderosas de Alemania; el joven de ojos azules no había podido abandonar el imperio tras la declaración de guerra. Sin embargo, sus rasgos físicos, compatibles con la raza aria y su perfecto acento alemán, permitieron que la nacionalidad e identidad del joven permaneciera secreta. Cuando el ejército llegó al pequeño poblado en busca de reclutas, no tuvo más opción que aceptar el llamado. Los Kursbach lo habían hecho pasar por uno de sus hijos… así fue como Anthony dejó atrás su apellido para convertirse en Alfred Kursbach.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Develar su identidad, ocasionando así que sus benefactores fueran acusados de traición?

Anthony frunció el ceño frente al espejo.

Era pacifista. Por más vueltas que daba al asunto de la guerra, de príncipes asesinados, de imperios extendiendo sus territorios, de alianzas y movimientos políticos, para Anthony Brown, la guerra tenía la misma cara: Hambre, sed, miseria, fatiga, luto…

Ya no podía recordar la última vez en que había gozado de ser libre. ¿Habrá sido aquélla velada nocturna cuando la joven Dina posó su cabeza sobre su hombro frente a la fogata en la residencia de los Kurzbach? ¿O quizás en el último baile de graduación allá en la Universidad de Bonn? Si viajaba más allá, en el tiempo… quizás fue cuando su padre le sonrió al verlo de pie después de meses de convalecencia, o tal vez al montar aquél potro en el rodeo… ¡No! ¡Todo era un error! La última vez que se sintió un hombre libre fue cuando se reflejó en aquéllas esmeraldas que el tiempo no lograba apartar de su memoria; cuando esos ojos verdes lo hicieron volar en cuerpo y alma durante aquélla cacería.

-Candy – murmuró y sus brazos varoniles temblaron ligeramente. Aquél recuerdo era una niñería, era algo trivial, era algo que él había dejado ya en el olvido. ¡Claro! Él no temblaba… quizás sus manos vacilaban porque no había probado bocado alguno desde el desayuno… ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! Ella no importaba más para el gallardo oficial. Ella era ahora la duquesa de Grandchester. Lo había olvidado con mucha facilidad. ¿Por qué no olvidarla también?

-Después de todo – murmuró fingiendo indiferencia, aún frente al espejo – ni que fuera tan hermosa.

_-No finjas Anthony Brown – una voz respondió desde su interior – ella te parece encantadora._

-¿Encantadora? ¡Claro que no! – replicó.

_-¿Divina, entonces?_

-¿Divina? ¿De dónde? ¡Es más terrenal que la vid!

_-¡Qué raro! Solías decir que era un ángel._

-¿Un ángel? ¡Un ángel no le grita "Cabeza Dura" a la directora de su colegio!

_-¡Ah pero si estás muy bien informado!_

Anthony trastabilló. Una vez más su subconsciente lo había retado en cuanto al viejo recuerdo que él insistía en olvidar en un baúl cerrado con candados, muchos candados, para que no se escapara.

-Es fea – agregó el oficial, como queriendo justificar su "olvido" – tiene pecas, es bajita, parece que nunca se peina, trepa árboles como un muchacho.

_-Es hermosa… sus pecas bailan cuando sonríe, su estatura es perfecta para elevarla por los aires y girar con ella, su cabello es una cascada de rizos voluntariosos y sus risa cristalina te hechizó, aunque trepe árboles._

-¡Basta! ¡Es tiempo de hacer a un lado semejante recuerdo! ¡Pero qué pérdida de tiempo! Mientras que yo me debato conmigo mismo, hay miles de jóvenes muriendo en las trincheras.

Anthony salió exasperado de su habitación. Una vez más había fracasado. No importaba cuánto se esforzara… Candy siempre se las arreglaba para atravesar las trincheras, la humedad, la guerra misma y meterse en cada fibra del oficial.

-Ya nunca más _Candice White Andrew, Duquesa de Grandchester… y demás títulos raros_ – murmuró con un tono que incluso rayaba en la insolencia.

Anthony caminó presuroso hacia el hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción. Mil veces se había hecho la misma promesa. Mil veces había decidido que jamás volvería a pensar en aquél sueño infantil, insípido –según él –, y jamás volvería a permitir que esos ojos verdes le quitaran el sueño. Ella era de otro, eso no debía olvidarlo.

En el hotel la recepción había comenzado apenas. Las mujeres jóvenes no pudieron disimular el desbordado interés por el recién llegado.

La mayoría le miró con disimulo, deseando en su interior ser esta vez la elegida para compartir la velada con el oficial que a pesar de la guerra conservaba un aire dulce en su personalidad.

-¡Alfred! – un joven oficial, también un Feldwebel para ser exactos, se acercó a él con aire jovial y le abrazó efusivamente. Era raro ver aquél cuadro y pensar que eran hermanos: Un rubio alto y esbelto al lado de un hombre de pelo negro y crespo, de no muy alta estatura, con un pequeño bigote que incrementaba su edad real enmarcando sus labios.

-¡Friedrich! – los amigos se olvidaron por unos segundos de los protocolos llevando su efusividad incluso al juego.

-Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas – murmuró Friedrich al oído de Anthony. De inmediato el cuerpo del rubio se tensó y su amigo continuó –: Vamos Anthony, creo que ya es momento de que olvides esos rizos dorados del otro lado de la guerra.

-¡Friedrich! – los amigos habían acordado jamás hablar en público de cualquier cosa que pudiese ligar a Anthony Brown con su vida en América. Sin embargo, pese a la nerviosa protesta del rubio, su amigo solamente le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Relájate, estás muy tenso! ¡Ven conmigo Alfred! – Friedrich arrastró el nombre, era como si disfrutara de ese peligroso juego.

Anthony siguió a su amigo con cierta reserva. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, cierto era que se había resuelto a jamás volver a pensar en aquélla chica que le robó el corazón cuando era un jovencito, pero había algo, una parte de él que se negaba a apoyar tal proyecto. Anthony, en su interior, deseaba creer que esa chiquilla era suya, finalmente su sueño no le hacía daño a nadie. Ella estaba muy lejos y él probablemente no saldría vivo de esta guerra, además, ella estaba fuera de su alcance. Su secreto estaba a salvo: Candice, le pertenecía, por lo menos en esos sueños húmedos y nocturnos… no importaba cuántas veces se hubiese jurado que ella no volvería a atraparlo… siempre terminaba hechizado.

Los pensamientos del joven oficial se hicieron humo cuando reconoció a la chica que su amigo insistía en presentarle. Usó todo el porte que poseía. De inmediato su pecho se irguió, su caminar fue más seguro y sus ojos se posaron escudriñando minuciosamente la graciosa figura femenina que parecía recibirle con entusiasmo.

Aún estaba a unos pasos de la señorita en cuestión, caminando entre los invitados que parecían adivinar el andar del joven y le abrían paso como si su figura tan solo, los instruyera a actuar de tal manera.

-¡Friedrich, tú debes estar loco! ¡Ella es la hija del Canciller!

-¡Sí lo sé! – su pseudo hermano rio divertido.

-¡¿Pero qué estás pensando?!

Ya no tuvo tiempo de responder. La linda señorita caminó resuelta hacia el joven oficial con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Tienes que aceptar que es bella –murmuró Friedrich mientras un mesero ofrecía una copa a la dama.

-Lo es – respondió el rubio tratando de guardar la calma. Él sabía tratar a las mujeres. De alguna forma tenía que complacer a la dama sin permitir que ella pudiese imaginar algún interés especial. Ella finalmente, alcanzó dos copas de la charola del mesero y extendió una a Anthony.

-Seguramente tiene sed – la mano enguantada delicadamente buscó el brazo de Anthony tras él aceptar la copa.

-Gracias – Anthony hizo uso de todo su aplomo para representar el papel del que se había apoderado apenas dos años atrás, en 1915.

La dama sabía que sería el centro de las miradas femeninas. Era obligatorio que la miraran después de mirar a tan guapo oficial. Las señoritas habían estado aguardando por la llegada de los Kursbach, en realidad, habían aguardado la llegada de Alfred Kursbach y habían bombardeado con la discreción de la época a su hermano tratando de averiguar la hora en que el gallardo rubio arrivaría al evento.

Alfred Kursbach era conocido como un oficial serio y de confianza. En más de una ocasión había guardado la espalda del canciller en el campo de batalla y había sido responsable de importantes avanzadas.

Hombre reservado de ideas fuertes. Muy precavido en cuando a las conversaciones que sostenía pues reconocía dentro de sí a un hombre profundamente apasionado cuyas ideas de libertad y convicciones de paz no eran bien recibidas sino en un grupo por demás selecto de sus compatriotas. Sabía muy bien que un puñado de líderes del SPD empezaban a cansarse del hambre y esfuerzo del pueblo alemán; aunque claro, ese era un secreto a voces. Sin embargo, nunca se había inmiscuido en el partido; aunque estaba consciente de que sus ideales eran compatibles con los de él.

Únicamente en la soledad de las caballerizas el joven se permitía evocar sus recuerdos y hacer planes para su vida futura una vez que esa horrenda guerra terminara.

**De mi sofá** (debo confesarles que por razones de fuerza mayor tuve que deshacerme de mis muebles y ya no tengo más mi hermoso y enorme escritorio donde nacieron mis primeras historias): Bueno, pues sucede que hoy nace esta historia épica y romántica en donde nuestro adorado Anthony está en el bando enemigo. Es un poco loco, pero es un reto que desde hace un año está coqueteando conmigo.

Gracias por leer!

Malinalli, para la Guerra Florida 2014


	2. Chapter 2

**A mi amiga Annaliz. **

**Con todo mi agradecimiento.**

**HERIDAS DE GUERRA**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Esta historia es ficticia, no pretende, de ninguna manera, hacer que los hechos y personajes aquí descritos sean fieles a la realidad histórica y social durante tiempos de la Gran Guerra.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Ideas de libertad**

-¿Baila usted, señor Kursbach? – A Anthony le pareció escuchar la pregunta en la lejanía, miró hacia su hermosa interlocutora y la encontró sonriendo coquetamente. En realidad no había escuchado la pregunta, sin embargo, el lenguaje corporal de la joven le gritaba por completo lo que debía ser la obvia respuesta.

-Por supuesto – respondió tratando de ser galante. Probablemente esta señorita era lo que él necesitaba para infiltrase en el alto mando militar. Le dedicó una media sonrisa, que no por eso dejaba de ser encantadora y le ofreció su brazo para conducirla al elegante salón de baile por un pasillo lleno de oficiales y mujeres que se volvían hacia ellos para saludarles rápidamente en su camino.

En algún momento se sintió fuera de sitio: Todas esas elegantes mujeres sonriendo hacia él y su pareja, con cierto entusiasmo, como, si al igual que en la época victoriana inglesa, una pieza de baile compartida se considerara el preámbulo a un compromiso. Los oficiales mirándoles curiosos, dándole un sello a aprobación a la pareja. Todo ello le causó un escalofrío fuerte. Jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de volver a enamorarse; él ya estaba enamorado. ¿Acaso las leyes de la física no dicen que dos cuerpos no pueden ocupar el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo?

Ahí estaba su respuesta: En el par de ojos verde profundo que se clavaban en su memoria como deliciosos entrometidos. Eran unos ojos a miles de kilómetros, a mucho tiempo de distancia; sin embargo, al pensar en ellos, la distancia y el tiempo se convertían en nada. Eran unos ojos intrépidos que se deslizaban por las bardas que había construido en los límites de su corazón, según él, para protegerse. Tenía que reconocer que en esta noche en especial, era imposible no apartarse de esas memorias escondidas; venían a él, y, ¿Para qué negarlo o esconderlo? ¡Esos ojos eran bienvenidos! Si tan solo pudiera tenerla en cuerpo y alma y poseerla, y demostrarle que se había equivocado en su elección, que debió haberlo elegido a él… si tan solo pudiera hacerla suya… si pudiera hacerla suya… seguro que ella jamás se apartaría de su lado.

Los pensamientos del Feldwebel se vieron interrumpidos por las notas musicales que raudas volaron hasta sus oídos. El mar bello, azul y verde, de sus miradas guardadas en su corazón en que su pensamiento estuvo vagando por segundos fue impulsado fuera de su cerebro por el viento musical que lo rodeó al entrar al salón de baile.

El vals no era precisamente su favorito. De hecho, por años había evitado bailarlo. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo extra por mantener sus pies y cabeza en el lugar, que sus recuerdos no lo traicionaran nuevamente… pero ahí estaba… otra vez… por un breve instante… en un lejano salón, en tiempo felices, con una blanca mano y unas entusiasmadas esmeraldas brillando frente a él; con timidez, con inocencia, con adoración. Sí, eso era lo que aquéllos ojos transmitían… adoración, con sabor a infancia.

"Ojos verdes, cuánto tiempo te miré.

Ojos verdes, del color de la mañana.

Ojos verdes, no sé si te olvidaré…

Y nada…"

Esta era la primera vez que se atrevía a bailar esa pieza musical y el resultado lo estaba traicionando. Bailó por un breve instante ensimismado, mirando a su compañera como a aquélla chiquilla falsamente enterrada en sus memorias y se descubrió sonriendo encantador cuando su compañera le devolvió una sonrisa que no solo era coqueta sino que carecía de la inocencia añorada… había una invitación clara a la seducción, al deseo. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando cuando se atrevió a pensar que la pieza musical no tendría influencia alguna en él? ¿Cómo había siquiera permitido que su alma completa viajara? Tenía que aceptar que había sido un lindo viaje, pero también tenía que aceptar que se estaba lastimando. Que aquello no podría ser jamás, que ella era ajena, aunque él la considerara suya en sus más húmedos y eróticos momentos vividos en el interior de su alcoba.

Anthony recuperó su aplomo; debía controlar la situación. Estaba bailando con otra mujer y esa era realidad. Bailaba, aunque el fin no era la diversión y eso solo su hermano lo sabía; solo su hermano había captado el involuntario viaje del Feldwebel y movía su cabeza en forma negativa. Le sonreía, aunque su sonrisa carecía de entusiasmo. Su sonrisa era más bien una condolencia.

La joven habló entonces de trivialidades: Los vestidos de las señoritas, la lista de invitados, el volumen de la música. Él trataba a toda costa de sonreír y de seguir el hilo de la conversación. Tenía que admitir que su pareja tenía clase; seguramente habría estudiado en alguna universidad prestigiosa y por eso, él no lograba comprender cómo es que no se aventuraba a una conversación más interesante; como la guerra, por ejemplo, ya que era lo que se respiraba en ese momento.

¿Era la chica, o era él? ¿Quién podría decirlo? Pese a todas las miradas de aceptación y hasta entusiasmo entre quienes rodeaban el salón de baile, Anthony no lograba encontrar su sitio en ese mar de gente extraña para él. Lo único que le era familiar era su hermano, y por las miradas que intercambiaron, se dio cuenta que debía mostrarse más interesado.

El rubio oficial desvió entonces la mirada. Aquél vals único, al menos para él, recién nacía una vez más de los instrumentos musicales, evocando con mayor fuerza recuerdos que se atropellaban en su corazón, desbocados, con fuerza… mucha fuerza; convocando momentos atesorados, invaluables que viajaban cruzando el Atlántico y metiéndose en cada fibra de su ser.

Era un vals que no deseaba compartir con ninguna otra mujer; no había sido placentero; no importaba que aquél recuerdo se desvaneciera. Se recordó cómo es que había decidido jamás bailarlo de nuevo, y se hizo esa promesa nuevamente: No volver a torturarse con tan traicioneras notas. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente tenso. Era un muy buen bailarín; al menos eso lo salvó de pisar los pies de la dama a causa de su distracción.

Su mirada entonces, afortunadamente, lo llevó de regreso hacia la figura de su _hermano,_ que discretamente, le hacía una señal para que se acercara. Esa fue la perfecta razón para que se decidiera a abandonar cortésmente a la señorita que no paraba de hablar.

-Será un placer bailar nuevamente con usted – le había dicho sugestiva, mientras que el Feldwebel se inclinaba a besar su mano y sonreía.

Friedrich, se había apartado del salón, se encaminaba hacia el jardín trasero, mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Anthony caminó detrás de él, evadiendo en su andar, las quimeras que se acercaban con la intención de acapararlo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Friedrich? – Anthony se acomodó su casaca y suspiró exasperado; había intentado sin éxito ayudar a su _hermano_ a dejar ese vicio. Solo movió su cabeza negativamente y se resignó al aliento que prevalecería en la conversación. La lluvia había cesado y el jardín olía a tierra mojada, a pino.

Los caballeros se quedaron en la terraza, sin bajar los escalones hacia el jardín.

-¿Has sabido algo de Rosa? – inquirió atropelladamente Friedrich; el moreno Feldwebel se había acercado a la base de un pilar y había recargado su peso en él. Se esforzó por modular su volumen para mantener esa conversación como privada, y es que algunas señoritas habían salido a la terraza, curiosas de los guapos Feldwebels.

-No. Lo mismo que todos: Que fue sentenciada a dos años y medio de prisión. Me parece que está en Poznan – había un aire de preocupación entre los muchachos.

-Es lo mismo que me dijo mamá – Friedrich tiró su cigarrillo para después pisarlo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la última bocanada de humo hacia el cielo nocturno. Su mirada era de total preocupación, caminó un par de pasos mirando hacia el jardín y llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón; con sus ojos mirando hacia la profundidad del bosque más allá del jardín. Su rostro, siempre divertido, se había tornado serio de pronto.

-Debe estar preocupada – asumió Anthony, intrigado, al mismo tiempo, por la actitud de su hermano.

-Por supuesto. Rosa es su amiga – Friedrich hizo una breve pausa, probablemente evocando la figura de aquélla mujer idealista que varias veces había visitado su casa en tiempos pacíficos-. Sabes que mamá y papá, a pesar de su abolengo, jamás han estado de acuerdo con esta guerra. Sabes que comulgan con las ideas del SPD.

-Lo sé –Anthony asintió con resignación mientras se encogía de hombros con cierta preocupación por la familia que le había dado amparo–; sin embrago, también sé que el SPD, en su sentido nacionalista, hizo un pacto con el gobierno de apoyar la guerra. Los obreros se comprometieron a evitar huelgas y trabajar fuerte con el gobierno. No hay nada que pueda hacerse al respecto, Friedrich.

-Anthony – Friedrich cerró distancia para hablar aún más bajo, siempre cauteloso de sus palabras; mientras hablaba a su oído sonreía por lo bajo con alguna de las jóvenes que los miraban curiosas en un intento por disimular el sentido verdadero de su conversación – la guerra está prácticamente perdida, el pueblo está cansado, hambriento, decepcionado. Sinceramente, no me parece que la clase obrera soporte por mucho tiempo más.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo y miró a su hermano con curiosidad. Sus ojos azules parecían escudriñar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Conocía muy bien a Friedrich, le amaba, era su hermano aunque no llevaran la misma sangre y con él iría el infierno si era necesario.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? – En realidad Anthony nunca se había puesto a pensar seriamente en los ideales del Sozialdemokratische Partei Deutschlands, quienes se habían opuesto a la guerra, sin embargo, una vez declarada, brindaron su incondicional apoyo al gobierno; probablemente no lo había pensado con seriedad porque no era alemán, aunque portara una casaca.

-¡Quiero ayudar a Rosa! – soltó Friedrich en voz baja y sin mayor preámbulo, mirando hacia el bosque, escondiendo así, sus emociones de las señoritas indiscretas que se negaban a abandonar la terraza con el pretexto de estar tomando aire fresco.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? – Anthony tuvo miedo. Friedrich le recordaba mucho a Archie en cuanto a su carácter: Arrebatado, decidido, en ocasiones, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Me duele el hambre de mi pueblo! Una República sería la solución –era obvio que Friedrich estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por que la pasión de sus palabras no llegara a sus facciones, y mucho menos, a los oídos intrusos que los rodeaban.

Anthony les dirigió una mirada coqueta a las señoritas para darles un tema de qué hablar y le funcionó, pues tras semejante despliegue, las señoritas sonrieron emocionadas y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas adueñándose cada una del gesto del guapo Feldwebel.

-¡Me sonrió! – exclamó una primera joven.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió otra.

-¡Cállense todas, esa sonrisa fue para mí! – murmuró una tercera.

Anthony solo suspiró y se encogió de hombros, de pronto Elisa apareció en su memoria y prefirió sacudirla. Ello no le causó mayor esfuerzo. Decidió concentrarse en lo que su hermano había revelado.

Esta era la primera vez que Anthony descubría que los ojos de Friedrich se encendían. Nunca, razón alguna, había sido suficiente para escuchar la pasión que utilizó aquélla noche. Anthony sería incapaz de quitarle su derecho a luchar por lo que considerara justo. Muchos miembros del SPD empezaban a exasperarse con el tratado que habían firmado. Una de sus líderes estaba encarcelada y verdaderamente el pueblo alemán padecía.

Friedrich entonces miró con seriedad a su hermano. Había algo importante, aún más importante que debía decirle.

-¿Anthony, has escuchado a dónde llevan a los prisioneros que traen de Verdún? – trató de ser precavido, como si eligiera muy bien las palabras usadas.

-Sí, por supuesto: También los llevan a Poznan. Aunque no son muchos, según he escuchado. Aquélla batalla parece no tener fin, muchos han muerto de ambos lados – él alguna vez había sido enviado a Verdún. Y en muchas ocasiones se había enfrentado a los horrores de la guerra. Como Feldwebel, tenía que estar al frente de sus hombres en el campo de batalla; era él quien los guiaba y ejecutaba los planes de batalla de sus superiores en el campo.

-Debemos buscar la manera de ir a Poznan. ¡Tenemos que acercarnos! – el tono usado por Friedrich confundió a Anthony; no sabía si había sido preocupación o entusiasmo.

-¡No sé qué podríamos hacer! ¡No creo que sea necesario! Rosa tiene muchos amigos; de hecho, según sé, ella participa en los panfletos ilegales de _Espartaco. _Creo que si realmente deseamos ayudar, sería más eficaz acercarnos al Canciller para averiguar los planes que tienen para Rosa.

-Sí. Tienes razón, quizás Rosa no necesite ayuda; al menos por el momento – Firedrich no estaba resignado; solamente comprendía que por ese lado quizás debía dejar la fiesta en paz.

Hacía frío. La lluvia no cesaba, aunque sí cesaron los relámpagos y truenos. El aliento de los caballeros podía notarse en el ambiente por la baja temperatura. Anthony estaba por quitarse la boina de su uniforme, había dada por terminada la conversación y deseaba volver a la calidez del salón de baile.

-¡Espera Alfred! – Friedrich levantó la voz. Anthony supo que ese tono solo lo habría usado porque había algo importante qué agregar. Sin saber por qué, una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo y sintió después frío, mucho frío.

-Tú tienes que ir a Poznan – declaró Friedrich. Se había acercado mucho a su hermano. Su voz había sido decidida. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los ojos azules que lo miraban confundidos. Prácticamente, Friedrich había clavado el dedo índice en su pecho y Anthony se sentía en una mezcla extraña de haber sido advertido, o de haber recibido una orden.

-Ya hablamos de eso Friedrich – resopló el rubio, resignándose a dar mayores explicaciones pero fue interrumpido bruscamente.

-No, no, no. No me has entendido – con urgencia Friedrich se acercó aún más a su hermano nuevamente; continuaba con su vista clavada en los ojos de su amigo, buscando dentro de sí el valor necesario para dar la nueva.

-¿Qué es lo que no he entendido? – urgió Anthony.

-Escuché que entre los prisioneros hay un piloto de la Escuadrilla Lafayette llamado Alistar Cornwell ¿No es ese el nombre de tu primo? Parece que su avión se vino abajo y cayó en territorio alemán – soltó sin tapujos.

-No – Anthony negó rotundamente. Su primo estaba seguro en su habitación, inventando cualquier cosa para después decepcionarse porque falló. Anthony sabía que los Cornwell habían abandonado el Colegio San Pablo poco después que Candice.

-Sí Anthony. Recuerda que el SPD estuvo controlando gran parte de la clase obrera europea antes de la guerra y mis amigos me han dicho que es un Andrew; conocen el apellido de tu familia. Algunos incluso trabajaron en sus empresas.

-No Friedrich – la etapa de la negación parecía no abandonar a Anthony – Stear es un pacifista. Un poco loco, pero jamás tomaría un arma para matar a otro ser humano.

-¿Y tú? – había reto en la mirada del Feldwebel. En cambio, en la mirada de Anthony había una profunda confusión -. ¿Quieres que te describa? –continuó-. "Anthony Brown es un pacifista. Un poco loco, pero jamás tomaría un arma para matar a otro ser humano" –repitió sin desviar la mirada de su amigo. Notó que Anthony estaba aguantando la respiración.

Que Alistar estuviese en prisión solo significaba una cosa: Que difícilmente volvería a casa si Alemania no se convertía en República.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo? – remarcó, tratando de ser discreto, pero sintiendo la sangre hervir dentro de sí. Había muchas preguntas sobre el estado de su primo. Temía por él. De pronto su sangre percibió un llamado; tenía que reconocer que su loco primo también tenía un sentido fuerte de patriotismo y además, amaba a su familia. Estados Unidos tarde o temprano entraría a la guerra y Stear había decidido ser el chivo expiatorio que encendiera las brasas del patriotismo en América junto con otros voluntarios que habían sido aceptados en la tal Cuadrilla Lafayette.

-Lo estoy – le aseguró Friedrich.

-Entonces iré a Poznan. Ayudaré a Rosa y así ayudaré a Stear.

La atmósfera en Londres era caótica. Las familias habían sido mermadas casi sin excepción. Muchos de los jóvenes que habían partido a la guerra durante los primeros meses bélicos habían sufrido serias heridas, otros estaban perdidos en batalla y solo algunos habían sobrevivido en las trincheras. En los hospitales, el servicio médico requería cada vez más de voluntarios piadosos y trabajadores.

Finalmente, la vieja había sido alcanzada por los bombarderos alemanes. Se había mantenido segura, resguardada por su maravillosa y extensa Royal Navy; sin embargo, varios submarinos alemanes habían mermado su fuerza en gran medida y ahora los bombarderos podían llegar hasta el mismísimo corazón del Reino Unido.

Ana, una joven médico se encontraba esa tarde de guardia. De piel blanca y cabello castaño, con grandes ojos miel que a la luz del sol se tornaban de un amarillo dorado, enmarcados por tremendas ojeras; sin embargo se esforzaba porque las frenéticas últimas 36 horas no hicieran mella en su ánimo. Por un momento se recargó en la puerta de la sala de emergencias y cerró los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para no quedarse dormida. Su uniforme estaba sucio, su cabello un tanto despeinado y sus pies fatigados, sin embargo ella ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de volver a casa.

-Ana – una voz conocida la hizo reaccionar – era una voz también muy cansada, que reflejaba el esfuerzo que su portadora hacía por mantenerse de pie en ese mar de trabajo.

Cada vez llegaban más ambulancias con jóvenes masacrados y las dos mujeres habían hecho muy buen equipo.

-Candy – respondió apenada. Sin embargo, Ana confiaba en esa enfermera y no abrió los ojos; continuó dándose un respiro.

-Ana, deberías descansar un poco – Candy se acercó a su amiga y la sostuvo; realmente se veía muy cansada –. Te he dicho que puedes usar mi cama, si no quieres ir a casa. Al menos deberías tomar un par de horas para dormir y tratar de reponerte – la cálida sonrisa de la enfermera no desaparecía nunca, ni siquiera en época de guerra. Aunque su rostro dibujaba la línea curva de sus labios, sus ojos estaban también acompañados por ojeras y por una piel más pálida que de costumbre. Su cabello estaba grasoso y su cofia que debía ser de un blanco inmaculado, estaba salpicada de unas pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-No puedo Candy, aquí me necesitan – insistió Ana.

-Precisamente por eso, deberías cuidarte, eres muy testaruda – le retó con cariño.

-¡Mira quién habla! Tenemos las mismas horas sin dormir – Ana quitó dulcemente un rizo travieso que caía sobre el rostro de Candy – también estás rendida.

Las jóvenes eran muy buenas amigas. Candice White recién había llegado de América y Ana ya tenía cierta experiencia sirviendo como voluntaria. Ambas tenían un fuerte motivo para estar ahí, más allá que el altruismo. Ambas compartían un interés: Encontrar a alguien muy amado.

Lo mejor era estar cerca de quienes venían del frente de guerra, ¿quién sabe? Quizás un día de estos, alguna de ellas pudiera tener la noticia que estaba esperando y si tenían que dejarlo todo en su propia trinchera, lo harían.

La enfermera miró a la galena con curiosidad. Sus ojos, aunque sumamente cansados, lograron expresar el interés al formular la pregunta:

-¿Has sabido algo de tu hermano, Ana? – susurró Candice.

-No Candy. Aún no tengo noticias – Ana continuó recargada en la puerta y resopló con resignación. Ya han pasado casi dos años y mi esperanza lentamente se va desvaneciendo.

-No digas eso Ana – trató de animarla. Ana gozaba de esa chispa que nacía de las esmeraldas de su amiga –. Verás que pronto llegará alguien que sabrá de él – Ana sonrió con agradecimiento. Había algo en su corazón. La joven reconocía la presencia de su hermano, así había sido desde que estaban en el vientre. Ella aún podía sentirlo vivo y movería cielo y tierra, para encontrarlo. Incluso estaba dispuesta a escabullirse entre el enemigo.

-¿Y tú, Candy? ¿Tienes noticias de tu primo? – Candy tomó del brazo a la joven y la acercó hasta la estación de enfermeras donde le invitó a sentarse –. No – hasta entonces respondió a la pregunta –; no he sabido nada de Stear – en ese momento su tono fue de tristeza. Sus ojos cansados se cerraron y una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla pálida.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron y poco después volvieron a su trabajo, sin embargo, el médico de turno se negó a permitir que continuaran trabajando y las sentenció a descansar.

-No las quiero de regreso antes de 36 hrs – les advirtió, aunque las conocía y sabía que no le obedecerían cuando las vio dirigirse al cuarto de Candy –. Ellas volverán pronto – se dijo -, si quisieran obedecerme, seguramente Ana habría ido a descansar a casa-. El galeno sonrió agradecido por el servicio de esas dos eficaces mujeres; aunque debía reconocer que había triunfo en su hazaña pues había insistido en el descanso de esas mujeres varias veces ya y finalmente lo había logrado.

Era un día de verano, Stear había sido declarado perdido en combate tan solo un mes atrás y el conejillo de indias del valiente joven se armó de valor para ir en su búsqueda. Ella no se quedaría conforme con la vaga información recibida por la familia.

Y ahí estaba Candice White en la vieja Londres. A tan solo dos semanas de haber llegado como voluntaria ya tenía la experiencia de una vida de entrega y sacrificio.

-Debo ir a París – pensó –. Stear estaba allí. Tengo que encontrar la manera de llegar a Francia.

Un ligero viento encontró el camino hasta la enfermera que ya se preparaba para entrar al pabellón de urgencias; aún así se permitió disfrutar la caricia por un momento y aspiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones… había rosas sembradas en el jardín del hospital y el aroma se posó en la nariz jugueteando, hurgando más bien, en las memorias de la rubia – Anthony – murmuró antes de abrir la puerta del pabellón; ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había recordado aquél nombre? Ella no podía saberlo exactamente. Pero sin duda ya habían pasado muchos años.

Hizo a un lado el tierno y dulce recuerdo; tenía que ser fuerte, debía ser sagaz, tenía que encontrar a su primo.

Ana por su parte, estaba mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Era un espejo viejo, maltratado, cuya capa de aluminio se podía apreciar por el frente en algunas zonas… esa capa defectuosa devolvía una imagen desgastada, sin embargo, no lograba opacar la belleza de la mirada de la joven médico. Posó su mano sobre su frente, examinando su rostro. Ella era bella, lo sabía, sin embargo, el arduo trabajo impedía que su rostro resplandeciera, como ella hubiese querido. Finalmente, era época de guerra, ¿dónde podría alguien encontrar un rostro resplandeciente a estas alturas?

Hacía tiempo que no había vuelto a casa. Ya habían pasado casi tres días, si esta noche tampoco iba a casa, seguramente él se preocuparía por ella. Y se preocuparía mucho.

-Quizás esta vez sí cumpla su amenaza de encerrarme en mi cuarto hasta que haya dormido una noche entera – Ana sonrió con delicadeza. El rostro del hombre de su vida, tan varonil, directo sobre su rostro, lograba que ella se olvidara de todo, incluso de la guerra y solo pensara en que él la tomara en sus brazos, casi de inmediato.

Poco se sabía en el hospital sobre la vida privada de la eficiente médico. Ella había insistido en mantener su linaje y a su familia al margen de sus actividades, pero en esta época, era fácil de entender, era cuestión de ser discreto para proteger a los tuyos.

Al menos, hasta el momento, su esposo le había apoyado totalmente; él estaba de acuerdo con ella: Había que ser discretos a fin de mantenerse a salvo. Ella lo había conquistado con sus pequeños actos de servicio, le había ayudado a salir de una fuerte depresión y de un vicio terrible, él había encontrado en ella la ayuda ideal para recuperar su personalidad.

Él era rebelde, ella iba siempre de acuerdo a las reglas. Él guardaba sus sentimientos, ella los expresaba sin mesura. Él insistía en aislarse, ella era una mujer llena de amigos. Él había sufrido, ella había sido feliz… había muchas diferencias entre ambos, sin embargo, esas diferencias eran precisamente las fuentes de la fortaleza de su relación.

Ana se sintió culpable al recordar que había ocultado su identidad incluso de aquélla linda enfermera que en un par de semanas se había convertido en su amiga.

Suspiró con delicadeza, debía encontrar la manera de confesarle a Candice White su lugar en la aristocracia inglesa; Ana era parte de una familia antigua y de noble estirpe. Su hermano desaparecido era el heredero del pequeño ducado escocés de Wallace, su padre había muerto recientemente, así que si su hermano continuaba desaparecido, pronto el ducado tendría que ser cedido a alguna otra familia aristócrata. Ese no era mayor problema para la joven, lo primordial, era encontrar a su hermano, su compañero, su amigo… Ana se miró una vez más al roído espejo mientras trataba de llenarse de bríos, irguió su figura escondiendo las lágrimas que estaban a punto de rodar por sus mejillas pálidas abandonando las moradas sombras de sus ojos, se alisó su uniforme y esbozó una triste y melancólica sonrisa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante la apertura inesperada de la puerta principal, alguien estaba a punto de invadir su privacidad, iba a quejarse cuando levantó la vista y reconoció la figura de la joven enfermera que apenas había visto entrar en el pabellón de urgencias.

-Candy – le saludó con jovialidad, pero la rubia no respondió.

Estaba pálida, más pálida que de costumbre, sin embardo, Ana no se percató de su nerviosismo y su temor sino hasta unos segundos después, cuando su piel se puso de gallina ante la imagen del terror en los ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente.

-Ana – Candy abrió los ojos azorada; lo último que hubiese esperado, era encontrar a su amiga en el baño. El llamado no había sido con la jovialidad de siempre, de hecho, observadora como era, Ana había notado que la voz de ese saludo temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Candy?

La enfermera ya no pudo responder. Una figura alta y rubia entró detrás de la recién llegada. Era un hombre de rostro duro, cuyos ojos iban de un lado al otro, analizando a toda prisa las condiciones que lo rodeaban.

-Será mejor que no griten – instruyó con un marcado acento alemán – si alguna de ustedes intenta llamar la atención no dudaré en eliminar a la otra – amenazó sin permitir que las chicas dudaran de que era capaz de hacerlo. Miró directamente a Ana; sus ojos tenían la mirada de un cazador que ha acorralado a su presa. Ana sintió que su piel se erizaba en cada uno de sus poros, estremeciéndola por completo. Sin embargo sostuvo la mirada al hombre que la amenazaba; le habían educado para permanecer erguida, con dignidad, había sido educada como una noble y nadie le arrebataría su origen y lo que ello conlleva.

Una y otra vez se repitió que había nacido siendo noble y que siendo noble moriría.

Malinalli; Mar 2014.


	3. Chapter 3

**A mi amiga Annaliz. **

**Con todo mi agradecimiento.**

**HERIDAS DE GUERRA**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Esta historia es ficticia, no pretende, de ninguna manera, hacer que los hechos y personajes aquí descritos sean fieles a la realidad histórica y social durante tiempos de la Gran Guerra.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Ángel**

Ella estaba cansada, agotaba más bien. El viaje, si bien no había sido el mejor de su vida, había sido particular. Los hombres que les escoltaban se habían comportado considerados hasta cierto punto. Siempre tratando a sus prisioneras como lo que eran, unas damas; aunque también siempre bajo el influjo de la constante amenaza fomentando el temor por la vida de la otra. Una extraña mezcla, un encuentro de vientos gélidos y otros cálidos.

En realidad a ninguna de las dos mujeres les importaba demasiado el trato que recibían; de hecho, había pequeños lapsos en que su alma y corazón estaban realmente lejos de sus cuerpos.

Ana había guardado silencio, mientras que Candice de vez en cuando se había esforzado por averiguar los motivos de su bien planeado secuestro. El auto se movía con lentitud. El rostro de Ana estaba constantemente mirando hacia la nada, incapaz de comprender la reacción de su esposo al saberla perdida. Imploraba en silencio al cielo porque no hiciera nada que lo pusiera en peligro, imploraba porque fuera inteligente y se mantuviera seguro; eso era casi imposible, ella lo sabía, ella comprendía que él no se detendrá ante nada ni nadie para llevarla de regreso a casa ¿Cómo esperar que no hiciera nada estúpido por ella? Se le erizó la piel al evocar todos los esfuerzos de su esposo por mantenerla segura.

Estaba absorta en sus plegarias y difícilmente logró entender lo que Candy le decía casi al oído.

-Ana, quizás podríamos escapar. Aún estamos en territorio de los aliados – incitó Candice. Tenía que aceptar que se sentía aterrorizada ante la idea de caminar sola entre la nieve, sin embargo, sabía que si había alguna posibilidad de escapar, tenía que ser usada de inmediato, pese a que hasta donde su vista alcanzaba lo único que era capaz de vislumbrar era nieve y más nieve.

-No lo haré Candy, no voy a escapar – fueron las únicas palabras de Ana, cuya vista continuaba en el horizonte, clavada en algún punto que solo ella comprendía. Al menos Candy sabía que conservaba su aplomo. Muchas de sus preguntas habían quedado sin responder; al principio Candy imaginaba que su compañera estaba en estado de shock, sin embargo, algunas señales le ayudaban a entender que Ana era la causa principal de su inesperado viaje.

Candy por un momento abandonó su idea. Quizás era lo mejor. ¿Después de todo, a dónde podrían ir? ¿Cómo encontrar el camino? Lo único delante de ella era nieve, además su ropa no era la más adecuada para una larga caminata. ¿Pero qué importaba eso? Si Ana no escapaba, ella no la dejaría sola. Trató de concentrarse en tiempos más bellos; el aroma a pino de las montañas por un momento logró transportarla a su querida y lejana Lakewood. De pronto se vio corriendo con sus hermanitos del orfanato, peleando con Jimmy en la nieve y descansando en su entrañable Padre Árbol.

-Señorita Pony, Hermana María – suspiró con nostalgia, rogando porque estuvieran bajo el cobijo de su hermano Tom-. No pude despedirme… ¿Habrán recibido ya mi última carta? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Seguro se preocuparán cuando no reciban respuesta.

Las chicas sabían que no estaban viajando solas pues un feo modelo T las seguía constantemente. Ellas viajaban con solo un chofer y el joven que las había tomado del hospital como copiloto, e ignoraban quién viajaba en el automóvil tras de ellos pues ni siquiera en los ratos de descanso les había sido posible ver a los pasajeros.

El automóvil se movía rodeando las líneas enemigas. Verdún había sido presa de constantes ataques y el camino por el que ahora transitaban los alejaba cada vez más de las patrullas aliadas. Todo lo que las jóvenes habían logrado investigar era que estaban por alcanzar el territorio de contorno por Bélgica, que era totalmente territorio del ejército alemán; usado principalmente durante las rápidas marchas a París.

El frío era intenso, a pesar de ello, la rubia enfermera empezaba a parlotear. Tras dos días de viaje siempre hacia el este, el frío se intensificó y la charla de la joven se apagó lentamente. Su rostro se veía cansado, sin embargo, el rostro de Ana denotaba un estado que iba mucho más allá. La bella médico no podía esconder su agotamiento total. Tenía grandes bolsas alrededor de sus ojos a falta de sueño. Candice había insistido en convencerla de que durmiera un poco y no era que Ana no quisiera dormir, la respuesta era tan simple como que su estado de estrés se lo impedía. Los pocos intentos que hacía por dormir eran inútiles y así había pasado ya más de 72 horas, con lapsos pequeños de sueño interrumpidos y con la mira únicamente en nieve y solo nieve. Ni siquiera se percataba que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando de frío.

Cada revolución de las llantas era considerado un triunfo para los viajeros. Su éxodo se estaba haciendo cada vez más peligroso. Las luces del auto se volvían inútiles ante la creciente nevada, las ventanas cerradas no eran suficientes para mantener el frío fuera del auto.

Conforme los automóviles se movían el frío era cada vez más cruel, la temperatura parecía no dar tregua; por el contrario, una fuerte tormenta invernal tomó forma hasta que era prácticamente imposible seguir avanzando pues ahora las luces de los autos no eran capaces de mostrar un camino cada vez más inexistente.

-Tenemos que movernos más rápido– urgió el hombre al chofer que se esforzaba por no quedarse varados en plena tormenta. Era difícil no descubrir el miedo en el mensaje.

-No puedo Hans, moriremos congelados – espetó desesperado.

Candice miró hacia Ana, que parecía no inmutarse ante la noticia. Ella había desafiado muchas adversidades, pero ninguna como la que hoy entraba hasta su médula con miedo. La enfermera no había pensado en la probabilidad de morir… ni se imaginaba siquiera cómo podría terminar… quizás en alguna mazmorra, o quizás atendiendo algún hospital… o quizás heridas en el frente de batalla.

Su mente la traicionó y le envió imágenes llenas de sangre, sufrimiento y temor. Había curado heridos provenientes del frente, pero nunca se imaginó sirviendo a heridos precisamente durante la acción.

Sacudió su cabeza.

No. No era para eso que había sido extraída de un hospital aliado. Debía haber algo más. ¿Por qué?

De pronto se sintió interesada y volvió a su intento de averiguar qué había tras de ese viaje inesperado. Esta jornada estaba muy fuera de lo normal.

Empezó a charlar, pues, con los hombres… o al menos eso fue lo que intentó. En realidad ambos estaban concentrados en el cada vez más difícil camino frente a ellos. Aunque trataban de disimularlo, estaban nerviosos.

La tormenta tomó más fuerza con cada segundo. A pesar de tan solo ser las cinco de la tarde estaba completamente obscuro; un manto blanco brillaba escasamente con la muy tenue luz de luna que de pronto lograba filtrarse entre los furiosos copos de nieve cayendo inmisericordes.

Pese a su tremendo parloteo, y pese a no recibir respuesta alguna de los hombres en el auto, Candy empezaba a abrirse brecha en la simpatía de los soldados que le habían secuestrado obedeciendo órdenes superiores. Incluso se había atrevido a darles un tremendo sermón cuando los vio fumar un cigarrillo en algunos de sus descansos recientes.

Un estruendo se escuchó de alguna parte de la montaña cercana erizando la piel de los tripulantes de ambos autos. Hans entrecerró sus ojos buscando en la obscuridad el motivo y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como plato.

-¡Pronto! ¡Salgan del auto! – gritó firmemente mientras miraba una avalancha avanzar rápidamente hacia ellos.

Ana reaccionó al instante tomando la mano de Candy y jalándola hacia la puerta contraria, la más lejana a la mortal avalancha. Sus manos estaban firmes y sus instintos se alertaron; sus ojos buscaron de inmediato un terreno alto y hasta ahí se esforzó por dirigir sus pasos.

-¡Candy! - escucharon las jóvenes en la desesperación de su escape. Ambas voltearon solo para descubrir que la violenta nieve se estaba volviendo peligrosa para sus captores en el instante mismo que súbitamente se detenía envolviéndoles en un mortal abrazo.

-¡Hans! – la reacción de las jóvenes fue inmediata. Casi no se detuvieron a pensar en el peligro que era buscar a estos hombres bajo la suave nieve.

Corrieron precipitadas llamando al único hombre cuyo nombre conocían.

-¡Hans! –gritaron a coro mientras sus blancas y suaves manos se convertían en pequeñas palas que desesperadamente intentaban buscar alguna señal de vida. Las botas de viaje no eran precisamente las más adecuadas para la improvisada tarea de rescate; ellas percibían que los dedos de sus pies se enfriaban; afortunadamente, sus manos estaban muy ocupadas moviéndose.

En unos segundos que a las jóvenes les parecieron horas, escucharon un lastimero gemido. No. No era Hans quien respondía al llamado de las voces femeninas, era el joven chofer del segundo auto que se movía con dificultad. Las muchachas se esforzaron por quitar la nieve sobre su cuerpo. El joven había logrado abandonar el auto, incluso había corrido un par de metros antes de que la nieve cayera sobre su cuerpo.

Con un poco de esfuerzo llevaron al joven a la pequeña colina cercana que habían elegido como previo refugio y volvieron apresuradas en busca de algún otro sobreviviente.

-Ustedes deben estar completamente locas – logró decir el joven con dificultad – nunca tendrán otra oportunidad para escapar mejor que esta.

Las chicas se miraron confundidas. Él tenía razón: Ahora mismo era una oportunidad, probablemente irrepetible de escapar a su inminente destino. El miel y verde de sus miradas sin embargo estaba decidido, valoraban mucho más la vida de quienes ahora consideraban sus pacientes, además, habían hecho un juramento y no lo romperían. Sabían que no tenían opción, había heridos que las necesitaban y ellas tenían que corresponder.

En aquél código corporal, las muchachas corrieron decididas hacia el montículo final de nieve y después de diez minutos más habían encontrado la forma de reunir a Hans y al chofer del auto en que viajaban con el primer joven. Sin embargo, la tarea se había convertido en algo sumamente desalentador. En el último rescate Ana había estado a punto de quedar atrapada entre la nieve y el auto en un repentino acomodamiento. Descubrieron que cualquier próximo esfuerzo sería inútil pues el segundo auto no estaba donde ellas calculaban y los otros dos tripulantes que buscaban no habían tenido oportunidad de abandonarlo.

-Seguramente fue arrastrado por la avalancha – explicó Hans. Será mejor que no regresen, las urgió.

-Pero – una protesta casi inaudible se escapó de los labios de Candy. Su mirada clavada en el punto en donde apenas la nieve dibujaba la silueta del auto escondido bajo la misma; su corazón estaba acelerado, su respiración era agitada y todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina.

Ana tomó el mando y le dio una orden a Candy. Finalmente, aún ella era su superior y Candy tenía que obedecer.

-Debes quedarte aquí a salvo Candy. No tienes autorización para regresar a ese lugar-. Fue clara y directa. Miró fijamente las esmeraldas confundidas; Ana sabía muy bien cómo la joven frente a ella se olvidaba por completo de todo cuando alguien necesitaba de su ayuda. Temía que tomara peligrosas decisiones.

La enfermera comprendió que Ana tenía razón, ya no había nada qué hacer, además había estado a punto de perderla y sabía que no le permitiría trabajar sola, sabía que si ella corría hacia la nieve, Ana iría detrás de ella y no se perdonaría si algo grave le ocurriera. Bajó su mirada y aceptó resignada la orden mientras una pequeña lágrima abandonaba sus verdes esmeraldas.

Hans no podía creer que este par de jóvenes secuestradas hubiesen sido capaces de arriesgar su vida por ellos.

-Debemos caminar – apresuró-. Si permanecemos aquí nos congelaremos pronto.

Fue hasta entonces que Ana y Candy reaccionaron… fue hasta entonces que comprendieron que en realidad aún no habían terminado con su responsabilidad: Tenían que asegurar que sus pacientes tuviesen un lugar cálido a fin de protegerlos de la muy probable hipotermia.

-Estoy seguro que tras ese paso – el chofer señaló un paso entre dos cercanas colinas – está la cabaña de comunicaciones. Si logramos alcanzarla, podremos pasar ahí la noche.

Caminaron entre la nieve con paso cauto. El primer joven que rescataron, cuyo nombre era Arnold no tenía lesión alguna, así que colaboró para ayudar a su contraparte del auto en que viajaban Candy y Ana, mientras que Candy se esforzaba por ayudar a Hans, cuyo pie se había lastimado ligeramente. Ana insistió en que era capaz de caminar por sí misma, aunque Candy sabía muy bien que se guardaba el dolor de su pierna que había quedado atrapada por el auto en el instante de aquél brusco movimiento de la nieve.

-¿Candy, por qué no huyeron? – susurró Hans mientras Candy sostenía su brazo. Como única respuesta, ella solo se encogió de hombros mientras sus ojos sonreían a ese joven en sus primeros veintes que aún no lograba descifrar la sonrisa de la enfermera. Sí. Ella era feliz, pero había algo que no lograba iluminarla por completo… había una gran ausencia.

Esta joven empezaba a meterse en lugares que Hans no debería permitir, por el bien de ella y por su propio bien. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo determinado a llegar lo más rápido posible a su resguardo para evitar el contacto físico con la pequeña extraña, como decidió llamarla; porque en realidad sí: se repetía a sí mismo que esa chica era extraña desde cualquier ángulo que la mirara.

Sonrió por un momento, pero después tensó sus músculos y apresuró su paso hasta donde le fue posible.

Durante el desarrollo de la Gran Guerra para nadie era un secreto que gran parte del pueblo alemán estaba en desacuerdo con la participación de su gente y que a estas alturas, estaban cansados y pequeñas células con ideales pacifistas comenzaban a tomar fuerza. Candy se preguntaba cuál era la posición de su captor al respecto.

La chica, en sus reflexiones, se atrevió a levantar la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos grises que la escudriñaban atentos a cualquier movimiento. Le sonrió ligeramente pero sintió congelarse cuando en lugar de sonrisa encontró una mueca fría que se turbaba y se desviaba hacia el horizonte mientras los labios se movían escondiendo emociones para exclamar _"¡Ahí está la cabaña de comunicaciones!"_

Alfred Kursbach estaba instalándose en su cuarto. Sus maletas yacían aún cerradas a poca distancia de la puerta. Como militar, inspeccionó con sus hermosos y apagados ojos azules cada rincón de la habitación asegurándose de que era un sitio seguro, aunque no tenía por qué temer, pues el cuarto le había sido asignado. Permaneció gallardo y erguido, penetrando su mirada en cada sombra, en cada rincón. Caminó resuelto hacia el gran ventanal y lo abrió de par en par permitiendo a sus pulmones llenarse del frío viento vespertino. Dio un paso hacia el austero balcón cuya vista ponía frente a él un denso bosque; el olor a pino acompañó al viento y Anthony cerró sus ojos en busca de concentración. Solo así, en el silencio de su habitación, en la soledad de la penumbra, podía ser _Anthony_.

No había mucho tiempo que perder, pero tampoco debía precipitarse. Había indagado el estado de los miembros del Lafayette y se había enterado que uno de ellos había muerto hacía tan solo un par de días. Ni siquiera lo habían sometido a sus prácticas de tortura pues el estado del piloto empeoraba cada día y era cuestión de tiempo que la muerte lo alcanzara.

Su primo había tenido suerte al salir vivo de aquél tremendo aterrizaje. Había escuchado rumores de que había aterrizado planeando pues el motor de su avión había sido dañado seriamente, sin embargo, el diestro piloto no logró maniobrar lo suficiente para alejarse del territorio enemigo. Hasta ahí había terminado su suerte, pues fue capturado de inmediato y enviado como prisionero de guerra a cámaras donde sí había sido torturado con el fin de aprender más sobre las prácticas y planes de las cuadrillas francesas; sin embargo nada habían obtenido de él hasta el momento, pues el piloto se negaba a hablar, a emitir incluso el más pequeño sonido. Había quienes decían que era mudo y que sus oídos seguramente estaban lastimados por el estruendoso combate aéreo. Otros habían incluso argumentado que el piloto se había vuelto loco; que la falta de lucidez le impedía darse cuenta de su realidad pues su mirada estaba constantemente ausente.

De hecho, este último argumento había estado tomando fuerza los últimos días. El joven piloto debía estar loco. Cada vez daba más muestras de demencia. Lo habían dejado en paz las últimas dos semanas, no había nada que pudieran hacer con él. Su mente estaba dañada ¿Para qué torturarlo más?

Sin embargo, Anthony tenía la esperanza de que su primo estuviese bien. Recordaba cómo siempre era el último en ser encontrado en sus juegos infantiles, y cómo se escabullía a su mundo durante las horas de concentración que le exigía el desarrollo de sus nuevas ideas. Stear era capaz de guardar silencios casi infinitos cuando una idea se arremolinaba en su interior. Era un ser inteligente, de mucha fuerza mental, no podía haber sucumbido ante la tortura ¿o sí? Anthony apretó los dientes y los puños. Debía ser muy inteligente, debía tener la sangre muy fría para no dar la menor sospecha.

Estaba sumamente preocupado, no comprendía qué estaba pensando su primo para venir al infierno mismo mientras que, según él, vivía en la mejor versión de cielo que pudiera imaginarse. Stear había estado al lado de un ángel verdadero, en suma paz, gozando de la sonrisa que él más añoraba… ¿Qué había estado pensando al cambiar el cielo por el infierno? Esa sería una pregunta que le haría en el futuro, cuando todo hubiese terminado. Ahora no era el momento, aunque, su curiosidad le impidió dejar de pensar en ello durante casi toda la noche. ¿Habría él hecho lo mismo que su primo? ¿Habría abandonado a ese ángel? Sí… si la supiese en peligro, si tuviese que defenderla, si hubiera que protegerla. Un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de él.

_-¿Será acaso que…? Ni siquiera se atrevió a terminar._

-No. Ya han pasado muchos años.

_-Pero recuerda que él…_

-No. Eso era un sentimiento de infancia…

_-Sin embargo, quizás…_

-¡Quizás vino al perderla!

Anthony tragó saliva. Hacía tiempo que comparaba sus recuerdos familiares a un tesoro pirata… lo había escondido, había paleado sobre tal tesoro, nadie tenía el mapa para recuperarlo y de pronto, esta última semana todos esos recuerdos salían con una voz fuerte y firme. Más vivos que nunca. Podía ir al fin del mundo, podía construir murallas, llenarse de parapetos, pero todo era inútil; los lazos familiares quebrantaban con facilidad tiempo y distancia. Su familia era parte de él y donde quiera que él estuviera, siempre sería un Andrew aunque tuviera que esconderlo.

Durante su viaje, mientras su chofer se abría paso entre la nieve, Anthony se concentraba en generar su estrategia para ayudar a su primo. Ya no tenía que buscarlo. Su nueva _amiga _había indagado aquí y allá sin darse cuenta de la valiosa información que estaba compartiendo con el Feldwebel. Alistar Cornwell estaba en Poznan, la misma prisión en la que Rosa estaba consignada. Quizás eso era bueno, quizás Rosa y sus aliados podrían ayudar a Stear. Quizás tendría que empezar a sopesar la idea de unirse a la resistencia obrera oficialmente.

Sus ideas pacifistas empezaban a encontrar una brecha. Ya se había ganado la confianza de la hija del Canciller y tenía información que seguramente le sería de mucho valor para rescatar a su atolondrado primo.

-Resiste Stear – murmuró al viento helado; se quedó ahí, de pie, como aquéllos gladiadores que debían rendir honor al emperador que disfrutaría el espectáculo de su muerte. Sabía del peligro en el que se estaba metiendo, estaba consciente de que podía morir en su misión si era descubierto.

Sus ojos azules brillaron con determinación; airoso y gallardo cerró las enormes ventanas para comenzar a dar marcha a su plan. No debía perder más tiempo.

Malinalli para la Guerra Florida. Marzo, 2014.


End file.
